The present invention relates to a mold panel unit and a spring-water processing structure using a plurality of mold panel units.
In recent years, in construction of buildings, a method of construction has increased in which underground beams are dispensed with to reduce the depth of underground excavation, and a batholith is brought to a flat slab. In the case where the underground batholith is brought to the flat slab, however, a space for storing spring water is not formed, differentiated from construction of the underground beams. Thus, such a problem arises as to how the spring water is processed.
FIGS. 8 through 10 show a spring-water processing structure which has been provided at present in carrying-out of the method of construction in which the batholith is brought to the flat slab.
A spring-water processing layer 3 is formed on an upper surface of a flat slab 2 which is formed on an underground ground 1. An after-cast slab 4 is formed on an upper surface of the spring-water processing layer 3.
The spring-water processing layer 3 utilizes a plurality of blocks 5, as shown, for example, in FIG. 10, which are laid on the upper surface of the flat slab 2. Each of the blacks 5 has a planar plate section 5a and a pair of legs 5b and 5b projecting from one side of the plate section 5a. Thus, a plurality of spaces 6 are defined between the planar surface sections 5a of the respective blocks 5 and the upper surface of the lower slab or flat slab 2. The spaces 6 communicate with each other longitudinally and laterally.
Each of the blocks 5 is normally or usually formed into such a configuration as to have its length and width of a few tens of centimeters. The block 5 is made of, for example, a concrete block, a brick or the like, in order to enable a load resting on the block 5 to be withstood. A sheet 7 is laid on the upper surface of the spring-water processing layer 3 for water shielding.
The spring-water processing layer 3 is formed as follows. That is, the flat slab 2 is formed and, subsequently, the plurality of blocks 5 are laid on the upper surface of the flat slab 2 such that the planer plate sections 5a are directed upwardly. After the sheet 7 has been laid on the laid blocks 5, concrete is cast on the sheet 7 to form the after-cast slab 4.
The above-described method of construction can introduce the spring water to a predetermined location through the spaces 6 to process the spring water. However, the method of construction has the following disadvantages.
That is, the blocks 5 forming the spring-water processing layer 3 must support the load of the after-cast slab 4 per se and the loads resting on the after-cast slab 4. Accordingly, a component strength is required for each of the blocks 5. Thus, as will be seen from the fact that each block 5 is made from a concrete block, a brick or the like, it is natural that the block 5 has a certain weight. Moreover, in order, for example, to secure larger spaces 6 for processing the spring water, it is required that the legs 5b have their lengthened projecting lengths, or spacing between the legs 5b increases or is widened. In either case, the cross-sectional area of each leg 5b or each planer plate section 5a must increase or must be enlarged, so that the block 5 further increases in weight.
Furthermore, the following problems arise in the above-mentioned construction. That is, since the plurality of blocks 5, which are relatively heavy, must be laid, an excessive burden or load is applied to an operator. Further, the blocks 5 per se increase in manufacturing cost and in conveyance or transport cost.